The Eevee Eggs
by did you ever see the stars
Summary: Follow Amria as she goes through the region of Valkyrie; where every species of pokemon shelters. Watch as Amria and her friends venture through the region to accomplish more than they've dreamed of; but how many enemies will they make?
1. The Mysterious Leafeon

**Well well, what do we have here? A Pokemon fic out of the blue? Why yes; yes it is.**

BEGINNING ALLEGIANCES

Amria (Trainer) - NONE

Nicole (Contest) - NONE

Sophie (Trainer) - NONE

Noelle (Trainer) - NONE

Maddie (Contest) - NONE

Eva (Trainer) - NONE

...

Amria opened her eyes, yawning. She sighed as she remembered; _Another day of waiting._ Kids in her town started their journeys at 12; she was 11, 8 months and... 17 days now. Amria rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. It was dark; very dark; it was actually 5:30 AM. However, Amria was an odd child; she went to bed early, and got up early. And that was how she liked it.

Amria stood up quietly, hoping her parents didn't hear. It was a Saturday, and her father was home; he gave out worse punishments than her mother. Than again, her mother was a total pushover; her father simply gave out punishments like an ordinary disciplinarian.

She put on some clothes quickly; shorts and a t-shirt, since even though it was late fall, she didn't really get cold. She reluctantly grabbed a thin sweater and a small bag, and opened the door to her room silently. She glanced at her brother's door before looking at her parents' door to make sure it was all-clear. With a new confident stride, Amria walked to her front door and opened it; quietly. She listened to the soft wind before stepping out.

Then the cold hit.

It was windy. _Really_ windy. She absolutely hated the wind; it was the only thing that could get her cold. She put on her leopard-print sweater and walked down the steps. _Is this a good idea?_ she asked herself, wondering if her plan would fall through well. _Of course it will,_ she told herself, though she was beginning to feel some self-doubt. She shook it off, placed her hands in her pockets, and trudged on. She walked through the quiet city; it was a small city, even a town. She felt the soft glow of the streetlights as she breathed see-able air out of her mouth. Amria chuckled as she saw a Pidgey flap from one side of the street to the other; quickly. She was gently reminded of how her town had pokemon from all regions; however, it still remained small.

Amria finally reached her goal; a giant mansion in the small town, towering over the smaller homes. She looked up at it in awe, though she's seen it many times. She went up to the door and knocked on it after a couple seconds of hesitation.

A groggy man opened the door a few minutes later, bags under his eyes and in Teddiursa pajamas, which almost caused Amria to laugh a little. However, she held it in and smiled. "Hello, sir. May I come in to talk to you?" she began politely, knowing the outrage at the time of night that would follow.

"WHY, IT'S 6 AM IN THE MORNING! AMRIA, YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED TO ASK ME AT THIS TIME?!" he half chatised and half yelled.

Undetered, the future trainer asked "Is it possible that I can have a pokemon early? You know... because... I babysitted your daughter?" After seeing the man's glaring look, she continued "Please, Professor Douglas! I've been waiting ever since you accepted me into your mini-school, and the time has dragged out longer and longer!"

"Amria," he said, his voice now soft. "It's 6 AM. A girl like you should be sleeping, or at least studying for the test today. And also, you only have about 3 months to wait!"

"3 months and 14 days."

"Exactly. Now, I'm gonna do a favor for you, and slam this door in your face."

"But Professor Doug-"

The door slammed a couple inches from Amria's nose, causing her to jump back in surprise. Growling, she knocked again. No answer. She rang the doorbell. None. She tried to make pokemon sounds. Nein. She sighed, and after a few minutes, the girl gave up and turned around and walked down the steps, her eyes sad. After a couple blocks, she started to softly cry. _It's been killing me to wait this long. Can't you see?_

As she walked home, she heard a rustle in the brush. Ignoring it, she walked on. Then another. And another. She eventually stomped into the brush, annoyed.

And there was 3 Eevee eggs.

There was a female Leafeon looking up at her, her eyes hopeful. _Please,_ she said through her chocolate eyes. _Take care of my babies, just like I couldn't._ She then ran off, her tail disappearing. Amria blinked. _Did that really happen?_ She looked down at the three brown spotted eggs. _And are those really there? _Frowning, she pinched her arm to make sure. _Yep. It's real._ Putting the three small 3D oval shapes in her bag, she looked up. Thankfully, there weren't people out to stare at her, or take them away from her.

She quickly walked to her house, smiling for the first time she had in a while.

...

Amria (Trainer) - Eevee Egg

Nicole (Contest) - Eevee Egg

Sophie (Trainer) - Eevee Egg

Noelle (Trainer) - NONE

Maddie (Contest) - NONE

Eva (Trainer) - NONE

**So, what do you think of it so far? Any suggestions? I thank you for your time. :)**


	2. They Hatch to See the Light

**Yeah. Quick update. As you can see, I have quick bursts of interest, than they're gone in a snap. Trying to gather all that interest and force it here. :)**

Amria (Trainer) - Eevee Egg

Nicole (Contest) - Eevee Egg

Sophie (Trainer) - Eevee Egg

Noelle (Trainer) - NONE

Maddie (Contest) - NONE

Eva (Trainer) - NONE

...

Amria smiled, sitting in her bead, stroking her bag. Her brother came in, and she said "Hi!" Her brother gave her a face and slammed the door, but Amria couldn't bring herself to be mad. She couldn't even bring herself to stop grinning from ear to ear. _They're going to know something's up._

While she was outside, she snuck two of the Eevee Eggs to both Nicole and Sophie, her best friends. They both said "We'll talk about this later," but took the egg. Amria smiled giddily, her eyes two shining rays of light. She jumped out of bed, putting her bag on her shoulder, and opened her door. She smelled pancakes and syrup, but didn't have time for that.

"Good morning," her mother said to her, still concentrated on flipping the pancakes. "How're you?"

"Good, thank you." Amria replied with grace. "I'm going to go outside." And before her mother or anyone else could even object, Amria had ran outside after quickly grabbing her shoes. She put them on, and then ran to Nicole's house. _How's she reacting?_

Amria saw Nicole in her front yard, holding her egg close happily. She looked up to see me standing in front of hekr. "Hey!" Nicole said. "Thank you so much for getting the Eevee egg. But seriously," she looked closer at her, "How did you get it? Did Professor Douglas really give it to you.

"No, actually." Amria said, telling the whole story to her, from getting up to finding the eggs and getting back in the house.

"Woah," Nicole breathed. "Are you sure the Leafeon wanted you to have it?"

Amria nodded with confidence. "Trust me; the Leafeon wouldn't want to just leave her eggs next to a sidewalk for good. She wanted me to have them; that's why she kept trying to get my attention."

Nicole frowned. "Are you sure she was trying to get your attention?"

"Yes."

"Because usually, Pokemon are very protective of their eggs."

"I understand, but I know that Leafeon wanted me to have them."

"You _sure_?"

"YES!" Amria said in exasperation. "Now would you stop asking questions about that?"

Nicole blushed. "Yeah, sorry," she said quietly. However, she was quickly renewed with another question; "Hey, Amria! How do you think Professor Douglas will react to you having a Pokemon before your twelfth birthday? I mean, I may not know him; I'm not in the school, because I want to be a Contest trainer; but I've heard enough to know that he's very strict about these things."

"Oh, crap." Amria muttered. "Well, the best I can do is try and avoid him... but that's going to be difficult. Especially with school."

"Well, it's a Saturday, so..."

_Oh, yeah!_ Amria remembered, suddenly realizing she had unconciously picked this day because it was on the weekends to do her little; escapade. "Well, I'm gonna go over to Sophie's house to see how she's reacting. Wanna come?" Amria asked innocently, knowing Sophie would be practically shooting fireballs in happiness.

"Sure," Nicole said unwisely.

...

Well, Sophie was throwing dirt and leaves everywhere in excitement; that was close to what Amria had originally thought she was doing. She stepped forward onto Sophie's driveway nervously, as Nicole hid a couple houses back. "Ummm... Hey..."

"OH MY GOD AMRIA YOU'RE AMAZING YOU GOT ME AN EGG AND THE POKEMON'S GONNA HATCH AND," Sophie jumped on Amria's back without giving her a second to slow down, "I'M GONNA BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WASSSSSSSS!" Sophie started singing the original Pokemon theme song (for some reason she watched that trashy reality show), her eyes pits of jumping fire. "TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSSSSSSSE!" Amria fell down with a 'oof' when Sophie let go of her hands on her back.

Sophie glanced down at her friend. "Hey! You almost landed on the egg!" Getting off, she ran over to the egg about a foot away from Amria and hugged it close to her. "You need to be careful," she said quietly, petting the egg. Suddenly, Nicole was next to her, smiling.

"Oh, hey Nicole!" Sophie said happily, her hand caressing the egg. "You got one too?" Nicole simply nodded, and Sophie smiled. "Good, good. But Amria, how did you get these three Eevee eggs?"

Amria told the story again, not at all annoyed at the prospect of doing it again. As she finished, Sophie raised an eyebrow. "But why would you visit the Professor's house at that time?"

Amria looked down guiltily. "I kinda thought he wouldn't have the energy to fight with me." she said quietly, and in embarrassment. Both Sophie and Nicole burst into laughter.

But suddenly, something started happening.

The eggs; _all _the eggs; started glowing with a silver light. Slowly but surely, they started to crack.

They all sat next to the eggs, watching them in the most painful silence. After a minute of that, the eggs all fully cracked at the same time; and out came 3 Eevees.

Amria smiled, calling her Eevee close to her. The Eevee looked at her uncertainly, but after a few seconds jumped into her lap. Amria pet the brown fluffy creature. _Hmm, what should I call you?_ she thought, looking at her. Then, suddenly, she had an idea. _Abela__._ She didn't know where it came from; it was just a random name; but she liked it. "Abela," she said outloud. The Eevee smiled. "Eev eevee!" it said happily. So Amria smiled. "Okay, then. Abela."

Nicole's Eevee jumped right into her lap, bouncing around happily. She heard Amria giving her Eevee a name, and decided she should do the same thing. _But what to do?_ "How about... Fawn?" The Eevee shook her head. 'Fawn' was to calm of a name. "Zephier?" The Eevee tilted her head. _Getting closer.._ "Ah! How about Ziva!?" The Eevee shook her head vigorously. "So, Ziva it is, then!"

Sophie glanced to see her two friends giving names to their Eevees. She looked at hers; it appeared to be a male. "Do you want to be named?" He nodded, though it seemed like he didn't care. "Okay, how about Rafael?" she asked mischieviously. The Eevee shook his head frantically. "Okay, okay. For real this time. How about Randall?" The Eevee tilted his head and shrugged. Sophie, knowing that was all she was going to get out of him, said "Okay, then it's Randall."

...

Amria (Trainer) - Abela (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Nicole (Contest) - Ziva (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Sophie (Trainer) - Randall (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Noelle (Trainer) - NONE

Maddie (Contest) - NONE

Eva (Trainer) - NONE

**So the eggs hatch! Tell me, do you like it so far? How do you like the plot? Is it panning out well? Tell me! R&R!**


	3. As They Run Away the Evil Grows

**What's this? Another update? Yes, I've been managing to keep myself interested with Pokemon walkthroughs and fanfictions. So while the interest still flows, here's Chapter 3!**

Amria (Trainer) - Abela (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Nicole (Contest) - Ziva (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Sophie (Trainer) - Randall (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Noelle (Trainer) - NONE

Maddie (Contest) - NONE

Eva (Trainer) - NONE

...

Amria returned home nervously, her eyes on the ground. While she had been out, she'd bought a Pokeball, along with her friends, and stuffed it in her bag. Her brother smirked at her. "What've you been doing?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Amria said, glaring at her little brother.

"Well, you're not supposed to be out this early, so you're supposed to tell us what you did," he said, smirking at Amria.

"Tommy, just shut up," Amria said, walking past her brother without a second glance. She walked into the kitchen, glancing at her parents. "Uh, hi, Mom and Dad," she said, a bit awkwardly. As her father drew in a breath to yell at her, Amria interrupted. "Before you say anything, let me show you this," she took out her Pokeball.

"That's nice, sweetie, but it doesn't excuse for going out so ear-" Amria's mother was cut off when Amria sent out Abela.

Her family stared at it in shock, their eyes wide. "But-but you have to wait until you're 12 to have a Pokemon!" her brother exclaimed, glaring at Abela, then back to her.

"Listen, I found an Eevee egg in a bush last night." _Not far from the truth_, Amria thought. "It hatched, and now I have an Eevee. I came back to ask you whether I could go on a journey with Nicole and Sophie." Amria realized her slip-up; they didn't know that Nicole and Sophie also had Eevees, too. She hoped that her parents didn't figure it out. Thankfully, it appeared they didn't.

"You're too young," her father said, glaring at her.

"But where would Abela go?" she cried, her eyes hopeful.

"Abela?" Her father asked.

"I named her!" Amria said, glaring.

"She would go to the Pokecenter, and stay there," her mother said, joining in.

"But she would be broken hearted to leave me; I'm the only mother Abela has!"

"She would have to live with it. Besides, you're too young."

Amria frowned, her eyes misting. "Whatever! I'm going on that journey whether you or Professor Douglas likes it or not!" She ran out of the house, Abela behind her, and slammed the door.

..TIMESKIP..

Nicole and Sophie met up with Amria, their eyes sad too. "So you guys got turned down by your parents too, huh?" Amria asked.

"Yep," her two friends said in unison.

"I should be going back soon," Sophie said, sadly. She held up her one and only Pokeball. "At least they let me keep Randall."

"Me too," Nicole said. "I'm lucky enough to only be grounded for the weekend."

"But guys, don't you see!" Amria said. "We can start our own journey! Right here! Right now!"

Sophie looked up. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

Nicole smiled softly. "Well, I'm in. I don't care if I don't see my family for a month; they tried to hit Ziva," she said, growling in anger.

"Me too. They were so cruel to Randall!" Sophie exclaimed, hugging her Eevee close.

"Okay, it's settled then. We're going to run away," Amria said, "to start our Pokemon journey." With a smile, she said "Well? Come on, let's go!" Amria started running northwards.

"Wait; where are you going?!" Nicole yelled, rushing to catch up.

"Well, we have to start somewhere!" Amria yelled back, sending out Abela. "Let's run!" Her Eevee hit the ground, running, yelling "Eev eev eevee!" Amria smiled as she saw her friends sending out their Eevees too, running behind her. With a joyful hoot, Amria ran into the unknown.

...

Mayor Ronald was thinking about his taxes when Police Chief Arnold Jackson burst into his office. The Mayor turned, shouting "Hey! You should learn to treat your Mayor with respect!"

The police chief ignored him, panting for breath. "Mr. Ronald, we have 3 juviniles who have run away!"

Mr. Ronald turned in his chair from finishing a cross word puzzle. "What," He said softly, his eyes molten with anger.

"Yeah, their parents wouldn't let them go on a stupid pokemon journey, so they ran away to do it themselves!"

"Ha! Just regular child's play. They'll come back in an hour."

"But sir, you don't understand; they all have an Eevee!"

Mr. Ronald wasted no time, trusting his police chief, as well as his friend. "I have an idea," he said in the matter of a few seconds. He looked at Mr. Jackson. "Bring the twins down here. And Eva, too."

"Oh, no. You're not getting my daughter involved in this," Arnold said, glaring at the mayor.

"If those peasants are going to have Pokemon, my daughters and her friends are, too. And plus, you did say you wanted your daughter to get a head-start in the ways of a cop? We can send them after the fugitives; it'll only take a couple days to catch them," Ronald explained, trying to convince the police chief. "They've been cooped up in their houses forever; we need to send them on an adventure."

"Fine, fine," Mr. Jackson grumbled. He walked out of the room, his posture straight and formal.

He soon returned with Noelle, Maddie and Eva. Noelle and Eva were jumping up and down, while Maddie was afraid; Mr. Jackson had told them about what the mayor wanted them to do.

"Choose your Pokemon wisely," The mayor said, his eyes looking down on the three girls. He stepped back from a shelf including every single unevolved Pokemon at level 1.

Noelle immediately reached for the Pokeball containing Ponyta; she had always been a daddy's girl, and she knew if she picked this, she would be able to catch the fugitives faster; that's exactly what her father wanted. She grabbed it, and held it close. _I think I'll name you,_ she thought. She knew her dad would laugh at the prospect, but she wanted to name her new Pokemon. _Lucy. Yeah, that sounds about right; Lucy._

Maddie wandered the shelf for a bit before taking the Pokeball with a Mareep inside. She loved fluffy Pokemon, and Mareep was her favorite; she had many stuffed animals of the Pokemon, and always dreamed of having one herself. She sighed, wishing that she could compete in contests instead of being a trainer, like her father wanted her to be. _ Well, it's my choice now. Actually, I'll even name my Pokemon!_ Maddie thought, going on a 'rebellious' streak. _I know; Brooklyn!_ She almost said to the Pokeball "Hello, Brooklyn," but of course, didn't.

Eva, jumped to the shelves, her eyes filled with excitement. Eva was a tomboy; she was obviously going to pick the Pokemon she thought was most powerful. _And I'll be the best trainer ever!_ she thought to herself in excitement. Remembering her studies in school, she looked at the Pseudo-Legendary shelf. She looked at them all; Dratini, Larvitar, Bagon, Beldum, Gible, Deino, and Goomy. She picked out Dratini, remembering how Larvitar took long to evolve, Bagon's second form was practically useless, Beldum was useless in itself, Gible looked dumb, and Deino and Goomy were too... _new _for her. She smiled, taking the Dratini in the Pokeball. Secretly, even to herself, she decided to name it. _Skylar,_ she thought. _Almost a pun, but I like it._

So the three girls each chose a Pokemon, and each secretly named it. The mayor smiled. "Good choices, good choices," he said. "Now, you'll begin your journey at noon today. So get everything you need, and get huntin'!" He chuckled as he saw the three running out of the room, going to pack.

The police chief glanced at the mayor. "Is this really a good idea?" he asked, his eyes nervous.

But the mayor just ignored him, looking out the window to see the trio of girls running outside, and to their respective houses.

...

Amria (Trainer) - Abela (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Nicole (Contest) - Ziva (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Sophie (Trainer) - Randall (Eevee) - Lvl. 1 - Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip

Noelle (Trainer) - Lucy (Ponyta) - Lvl. 1 - Growl, Tackle

Maddie (Contest) - Brooklyn (Mareep) - Lvl. 1 - Tackle, Growl

Eva (Trainer) - Skylar (Dratini) - Lvl. 1 - Wrap, Leer

**Third chapter DONE! How do you like the plot developments? Do you like the newly added antagonists? R&R!**


End file.
